


Get it together

by Tressa



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs To Go Home And Say 8000 Hail Marys, Cap At The Club, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Not Enough Jokes, Thot Activity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/pseuds/Tressa
Summary: "Сходим в город?"





	Get it together

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [get it together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986637) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



 

"Сходим в город?"

Стив, который был занят тем, что складывал белье в сушилку на ночь, обернулся и увидел, что Баки перекладывает купюры в его бумажник, потому что предпочитал носить деньги в кармане Стива. "Никто и никогда не попытается тебя обокрасть". — "Тебя тоже никто не попытается обокрасть!" — "Я могу лучше присматривать за вещами, когда они у тебя." — "Что?"

—  В город? — переспросил Стив, собирая последние носки и запихивая их в машинку. — В смысле, в бар?

— Потанцевать.

Стив замер на секунду. Он знал, какие танцы были в ходу в две тысячи восемнадцатом, и еще десять секунд назад не мог представить, что Баки может такое понравиться. С другой стороны, Баки никогда не предлагал того, что не был готов выполнить. А Стив не мог отказать Баки ни в чем, даже в шутку.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. Наверное, ему придется переодеться, потому что на этих джинсах виднелось пятно от краски. — Что мне надеть?

Баки выбрал для него одежду, и джинсы, естественно, оказались слишком тесными, а футболка держалась на честном слове и молитвах. Стив собрался накинуть куртку, но Баки покачал головой, и Стив остался в одной футболке, хотя сам Баки свою кожаную куртку надел. Стив собрался было начать жаловаться, но Баки оказался слишком красив, и слов не нашлось.

И Баки тоже это знал, он встретил взгляд Стива и кривовато улыбнулся, вместо того, чтобы ссутулиться, как обычно. 

— Готов, Роджерс? — спросил он, сунув руки в задние карманы джинсов.

Стив сузил глаза, силой воли заставил себя перестать краснеть и, величественным жестом 

распахнув входную дверь, произнес:

— После тебя.

Это было правильным ответом. Баки ухмыльнулся и даже покружился на месте, прежде чем торжественно спуститься по лестнице.

Стив беспомощно улыбнулся и запер двери. Видя Баки в таком хорошем настроении, Стив был согласен даже на сквэр-дэнс под звуки банджо.

Они шли бок о бок, Баки чуть впереди, и время от времени сталкивались локтями. Всего через пару кварталов  до Стива донеслась приглушенная ритмичная музыка. Смех и разговоры становились все громче, и вскоре Стив увидел очередь на входе в клуб. Люди стояли группками, некоторые курили и болтали между собой. Вокруг было много девушек на каблуках и в одежде с блестками. Там и сям над толпой поднимались облачка пара от вейпов.

— Держи, — сказал Баки и протянул ему на ладони что-то маленькое и оранжевое.

— Затычки для ушей? — удивился Стив, но взял.

— Они тебе понадобятся, — ответил Баки и, убрав волосы в сторону, вставил свою пару. Стив кивнул и последовал его примеру.

Он все равно слышал, даже несмотря на затычки, но они помогали снизить шум до приемлемого уровня. Их очередь постепенно продвигалась вперед. Слов песни было не разобрать, но при таких басах они были не так уж и важны. Стив почувствовал, как кровь быстрее побежала по венам, и ему захотелось начать пританцовывать. Ему нравилась современная музыка: быстрая, ритмичная, под нее хотелось драться, хотелось бежать изо всех сил, у будущего была собственная версия биг-бэнда.

На входе у них проверили документы и небрежно охлопали в поисках оружия. Стив ухмыльнулся. Он понятия не имел, что именно было написано на правах, которые Баки показал им, и совершенно не сомневался, что оружие, которое пронес на себе Баки, не выявила бы даже рамка металлоискателя, не то что ленивый пятисекундный обыск. Они получили штамп на запястье, и Баки, взяв Стива за руку, повел его внутрь.

Внутри бара… внутри танцхолла было оглушительно громко. А еще там была огромная толпа народа, разбившаяся на группки. Баки шел сквозь нее, как акула сквозь стайку гуппи, и так они добрались до задней части зала, где стояли барные стулья, а к стенам жались несколько неудачников. Поток холодного воздуха заставил Стива поднять голову, и он обнаружил, что они стоят прямо под кондиционером. Стив вспомнил, как жарко было в танцхоллах Бруклина, куда Баки таскал его в сороковых, и обрадовался.

Баки положил руку ему на грудь, и  Стив тут же забыл обо всём . Баки не сводил с него глаз, на его волосах и лице отражались цветные всполохи светомузыки.

— Твоя задача, — сказал Баки, и Стив скорее прочитал эти слова по губам, чем расслышал их, — удерживать всех на расстоянии как минимум фута от меня. — Он лениво очертил круг пальцем.

— Окей, — ответил Стив, готовый согласиться буквально на что угодно, и не вполне соображающий, что именно Баки ему сказал. И после этих слов Баки развернулся к Стиву спиной и начал... двигаться.

И немедленно разогнался с нуля и до ста.

Сначала Стив застыл, потому что это же нелегально? Разве такое разрешено делать на публике? Они только пришли, неужели Баки хотел, чтобы их сразу выгнали? Но Баки продолжал, в нем не было ни тени сомнения, он двигался, и Стив машинально встал в стойку, готовый дать отпор. Это и правда происходило. Он старался не выглядеть как деревенщина с выпученными глазами, потому что задница Баки постоянно терлась об него, но это было не просто.

А потом Баки завел руку за спину, схватил ладонь Стива и положил ее себе на бедро. Пальцы Стива сжались на бедре Баки сами собой. Тогда Баки схватил другую руку Стива и положил ее себе на грудь. У Стива не оставалось другого выхода, как только сжать и ее. Стив ощутил, что Баки затрясся не в такт музыке, и понял, что тот смеется.

Музыка грохотала, темп менялся время от времени, но оставался быстрым и побуждал людей танцевать. Танцпол постепенно наполнялся. Стив держался за Баки так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Он старался не сжимать его слишком сильно, он хотел дать ему то, что ему было нужно, и в данный момент это был крепкий, устойчивый столб, о который можно тереться. Баки не стеснялся, устраивая руки Стива так, как ему хотелось: на груди, на бедрах, и в какой-то момент Стив держал его за предплечья, пока голова Баки выделывала что-то невообразимое на уровне его пупка.

Стив был рад помочь. Он был согласен на роль шеста-когтеточки, пока Баки не закончит, либо пока танцхолл не закроется. Он не знал, можно ли назвать то, что вытворял Баки, танцами, но тот явно хорошо проводил время, если судить по его улыбке, которую Стив замечал каждый раз, когда Баки поворачивался к нему лицом. Стив подумал, что каждая монашка, с которой они встречались в своей жизни, сейчас вертится в гробу со скоростью самолетной турбины, и вытер со лба пот.

Ему стало интересно, где Баки научился так танцевать, потому что этим движениям точно не учат в студиях, где люди постигают тонкости линди-хопа, бальных танцев или вальса. Но тут Баки сделал что-то неописуемое своей задницей, и высшая нервная деятельность Стива просто отключилась. Его перестало интересовать, где Баки этому научился. Холодный поток воздуха из кондиционера не давал его мозгам окончательно закипеть, а пару — повалить из ушей. Стив был весь покрыт потом, до самых лодыжек, и, кроме того, оказался невероятно рад тому, что его брюки были настолько тесными.

В какой-то момент Баки сбросил куртку и, развернувшись, повязал ее Стиву на пояс. Стив не удержался и крепко схватил его, удерживая лицом к лицу, и Баки в ответ улыбнулся и покорно остался стоять на месте. Его футболка с длинным рукавом была свободной, но и она прилипла к вспотевшему телу. Стив подумал, что завидует этой тряпке. Ему хотелось оставить засос прямо между ключиц Баки, ему хотелось вознести сотню молитв деве Марии. Ему хотелось прижать Баки к стене и потребовать, чтобы он выполнил все то, что безмолвно обещал ему этим вечером.

В какой-то момент он понял, что люди смотрят на их.

Маленькая рациональная часть мозга Стива понимала, что никто в этой толпе пьяных и малолеток не представлял опасности, но остальная его часть находилась где-то в каменном веке, и неистово колотила себя в грудь, захлебываясь тестостероном, пока Баки извивался и терся об него. "Не подпускай их ко мне", - сказал он в начале вечера, и если раньше Стив был готов посмеяться над тем, что его развели как маленького, то теперь он с большим трудом сдерживался, чтобы не начать рычать в сторону качка, который стоял слишком близко, или тереться об ближайшую часть Баки, как ополоумевший от похоти кролик.

Баки отлично проводил время. Он получит то, чего хочет.

Время тянулось и изгибалось, как расплавившаяся на жаре карамелька. Огни мигали, Баки терся об него, словно гремучая змея, намазанная салом, пока Стив угрожающе смотрел в глаза каждому неудачнику, рискнувшему глянуть в их сторону, и мысленно обещал им все кары небесные. Либо у него наконец проявились латентные способности гипнотизера, либо люди сами все понимали, в любом случае никто не рисковал подойти к ним слишком близко.

Один пьяный парень прошел мимо, споткнулся и чуть на них не налетел, но Стив сделал шаг назад и Баки шагнул за ним так слаженно, словно это было танцевальное па, словно они это планировали. Он положил голову Стиву на плечо, держа железной рукой его за запястье. Оба они мерно покачивались в такт музыке. Они не прятались, на лице Баки было умиротворенное выражение, даже морщинки у глаз разгладились, и Стив почти держал его на весу.

В груди Стива потеплело, хотя до того весь жар был сосредоточен гораздо ниже. В нем проснулась яростная радость оттого, что Баки снова получал удовольствие, красуясь, хотя бы и не так сильно, как раньше. Он не следил взглядом за каждым, кто на них смотрел, но знал, что они есть. И он не прятался от этого внимания к своей персоне, он им наслаждался. Он знал, что Стив был начеку, готовый защитить его от нежелательных контактов.

Стив поцеловал его в висок и прижал к себе, Баки навалился на него еще сильнее.

— Пойдем домой? — сказал он дыша Стиву в щеку, и у того мурашки побежали по рукам. Стив ринулся вперед так, что чуть не снес неудачника, который оказался у него на пути.

Они выбрались на улицу без жертв, хотя могли по пути затоптать еще десяток бедолаг, и Стив бы ничего не заметил. Они держались за руки. Ладонь Баки была теплой и слегка влажной. Он прижимался к Стиву, пока они пробирались через толпу.

Они шли домой; звуки музыки, запах сигарет, пива и духов постепенно рассеялись в ночном воздухе. Баки взял Стива под руку. Они выбросили затычки для ушей в одну из урн, которые встретились им на пути. Член Стива, казалось, готов был прорвать несколько слоев денима, а Баки выглядел счастливым. Он смотрел на звезды ясными глазами и мурлыкал под нос. И Стив хотел видеть его таким подольше, прежде чем они начнут целоваться и его глаза потемнеют от страсти.

Но это не значило, что он перестал думать о сексе. Как только они окажутся в спальне, он заставит Баки прогрызть дыру в матрасе.

А потом на перекрестке Баки наклонился к нему, легкий, расслабленный и счастливый, и чмокнул в уголок губ.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он негромко.

Стив тут же отложил в сторону намерение трахать его отсюда и до воскресенья и обнял так крепко, что Баки даже привстал на цыпочки. 

— Уф, — сказал он смеясь, его волосы мазнули Стива по лицу, а Стив целовал его в шею и не мог остановиться.

— Пожалуйста.

 


End file.
